


you were only waiting for this moment to arise

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: Bobbi, Hunter, and their newborn son share a few quiet moments.





	you were only waiting for this moment to arise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> the fastest fic I have ever written and only for @lazyfish merry early Christmas, bb! <3 it's about time I wrote some huntingbird, and a baby fic no less. hope you enjoy your secret surprise fic :)
> 
> title is taken from the song 'blackbird' by the beatles

The bedroom door suddenly opening jerks Bobbi out of her state of fighting to stay either asleep or awake. For the past week, sleep was hard to come by, but without the presence of a warm body against her, Bobbi was having a difficult time staying asleep. She blinks, raising her head off the pillow slightly as her husband walks through the door. ****  
** **

Hunter has a grimace on his face which, if she were more awake, Bobbi would assume it's because of the dark wet patch on Hunter's shirt near his ribs, but instead she only blinks. ****  
** **

Before she can ask what's wrong or even fully wake up, Hunter announces,

"He peed on me." ****  
** **

The culprit, their eight-day old son only yawns. ****  
** **

Bobbi laughs, lifting a hand to rub the last remnants of sleep from her eyes. "It's hardly the first time, babe." ****  
** **

"It's still gross," Hunter says. As he nears the bed, he holds out the baby to Bobbi who eagerly sits up and takes him. With a pincer grasp, Hunter pulls the front of his shirt away from his body. "I'm going to rinse this off." ****  
** **

"Hang it up on the rack with the others." ****  
** **

"Yes, ma'am." ****  
** **

Only, Hunter's "ma'am" sounds more like "mum" and Bobbi’s heart gives an excited leap. ****  
** **

She's a  _ mother _ . The tiny human in her arms came from her. ****  
** **

"You peed on your daddy?" Bobbi asks, looking down at her son who blinks in response. He's too young to make any real coos or babbles but does manage to stick his tongue out at her. ****  
** **

One week has passed since Bobbi gave birth to her and Hunter's first child. It was a week full of sleepless days and nights, bodily fluids being nearly projectiled onto them, and such overwhelming feelings of love and adoration that Bobbi thought she would combust. She didn't think she was capable of loving someone this strongly, not even Hunter, but her son has Bobbi's heart wrapped around his tiny finger, as well as Hunter’s. ****  
** **

Lonan Alphonso Morse-Hunter was more than perfect. He came out with a headful of dark hair that only grew thicker with each day, concentrating on the top of his head in the form of a mohawk. Though they had his name picked out months before his arrival, Lonan’s head of dark hair only confirmed the name choice. Bobbi insisted on their son’s name starting with the letter L and since Hunter never stopped calling the baby ‘baby bird,’ it was only fitting for him to have the name Lonan, which bears the meaning blackbird. 

The middle name was a given, but unlike his namesake, Lonan liked to do things fast, including coming into the world.  ****  
** **

It was a surprisingly quick birth for a first child, clocking in at four hours and twenty-seven minutes exactly. Bobbi chose to deliver vaginally, but the birth was aided by pain medication, and extra oxygen through a mask strapped to her face. Even through the drugs and pain, Bobbi clearly thought that Lonan's little red, scrunched up face was the most beautiful one she had ever seen. ****  
** **

"Yeah, he did," Hunter says from inside the connected bathroom. The door is wide open, so Bobbi can simply turn her head and watch her husband strip his shirt off. "A whole bloody lot too. How can such a little body hold so much?" ****  
** **

At eight pounds, Lonan was just over the fiftieth percentile in weight, but to Bobbi, he was tiny. Lonan wasn’t even as heavy as the ten-pound weights she lifted for physical therapy. He was in the ninetieth percentile for height, though, at twenty-one inches, but was still a teeny tiny baby that Bobbi just wanted to cuddle forever, even if he grew up to be taller than her.  ****  
** **

“That’s because you drink-or eat, really- so much,” Bobbi says, lifting Lonan up before her. She makes a face at the baby who only snuffles. To Hunter, she says, "He pees on me a lot when I'm feeding him like "oh, gotta make room." ****  
** **

Hunter's laugh bounces off the bathroom walls and into the bedroom, seemingly lighting up the room even with the curtains drawn. ****  
** **

At the mention of ‘feeding,’ Lonan fusses, making familiar mewls that have Bobbi’s chest tightening. ****  
** **

"I know," she whispers, shifting up in the bed. "You're hungry, I know." ****  
** **

Unbeknownst to Bobbi, babies even as young as one week old went through brief periods of rapid growth called growth spurts. Because of said rapid growth, Lonan shifted from a calm, easy going baby into one that fussed and cried nearly all night every night. The first night, Bobbi called their pediatrician in a panic, mind running wild with worry for her son, but the doctor assured her that Lonan would be fine, if only bigger in the next two days. Since Lonan was growing, he needed to be fed more and often demanded it. ****  
** **

"Okay, okay." Bobbi quickly tugs the hem of her shirt up to expose her breasts. As she does, Lonan squirms in her arms, clearly smelling the milk and recognizing the familiar cradling position his mother shifts him into. Without prompting and only little aid, Lonan latches on and immediately begins eating. ****  
** **

A sigh slips from Bobbi’s lips as the pressure in her breast is finally relieved. She leans back into the pillows to get more comfortable, making sure she doesn't jostle the hungry baby. Only, Lonan doesn't seem to realize and continues nursing. ****  
** **

"There," Bobbi says, lifting her shirt up further so she can see her sons face. She peers down at him, watching his cheeks hollow out with each pull. "Hot and ready. Just how you like it." ****  
** **

"He chowing down?" ****  
** **

Bobbi nods. "Yeah." ****  
** **

“I couldn’t get him to take any bit of what you pumped,” Hunter tells her. “He wanted it straight from the tap.” ****  
** **

The hand Lonan has on the swell of her breast opens and closes, tiny fingers dragging against her skin. When Lonan moves his hand up, his fingertips brush against the fabric of Bobbi's shirt. ****  
** **

The shirt Bobbi is currently wearing is one of Hunter's old ones but newly stained with spit up, milk, and whatever else wound up on the fabric in the past three days of wear. Since the shirt is large, the fabric hangs off Bobbi's frame and is difficult to keep hold of with one hand. She makes a frustrated huff as the handful she had slips down. ****  
** **

Hunter pokes his head around the bathroom door, clearly having heard her. "Bobbi?" ****  
** **

"I can't see his face," Bobbi explains. She can't help but feel a bit ridiculous at the complaint. It wasn't really anything to gripe about, but Bobbi can't get enough of looking at their son. ****  
** **

Instead of poking fun, Hunter walks into the bedroom, putting one knee on the bed for support as he leans over her. "We can fix that. One arm up." ****  
** **

Letting go of the shirt, Bobbi holds her right arm up, allowing Hunter to lift the shirt on that side up. For the other arm, Bobbi has to cradle Lonan with her right arm instead which means jostling the baby. They're as careful as possible, but even at the slightest movement of Bobbi's arms around him switching, Lonan fusses. ****  
** **

No sooner is the shirt pulled off her head, Bobbi is using both arms to cradle her son to her chest, soothing him with a whispered, "Sorry, sorry." ****  
** **

Lonan huffs around her breast but keeps nursing, though his feet kick against her side. ****  
** **

Bobbi's attention is taken from her baby as the bed shifts when Hunter stands up. "Where are you going?" ****  
** **

"I'm putting this in the hamper because it reeks." Hunter holds up the shirt she was wearing, making an exaggerated disgusted expression. "And then I'm going to find a shirt to wear that isn't dirty." ****  
** **

"Don't." ****  
** **

"Pardon?" ****  
** **

Bobbi ignores how her cheeks heat. "You heard me," she says. "Don't put on a shirt. Lo and I aren't wearing one." ****  
** **

“I won’t complain.” Foregoing walking to the dresser and pulling out a shirt, Hunter instead climbs into the bed beside her, careful not to jostle Bobbi as he lays an arm around her shoulders. She leans her temple against his collarbone, turning her smile against his neck as Hunter kisses the top of her head. ****  
** **

Against her chest, Lonan huffs, patting his palm against Bobbi’s skin. ****  
** **

"Did we disturb you, baby bird?" Hunter asks the baby, reaching to take the tiny hand in his.  ****  
** **

Lonan just keeps nursing, the grip on his father’s hand tight and the fingers of his other hand curled against Bobbi. His eyes flutter close in pure bliss and a similar feeling courses through Bobbi. Holding her baby close is pure bliss and a luxury that at one point, Bobbi never thought she could have. ****  
** **

Ever since Lonan was first put into her arms, Bobbi didn’t want to let him go. It’s hard to give him to Hunter for even an hour or two while she naps or showers. Bobbi adores the way Lonan snuggles into her, loves the feel of tiny puffs of air across her chest, and the flutter of eyelashes against her skin. His newborn baby scent has quickly become her favorite, and Bobbi presses her nose to the top of Lonan’s head, breathing it in.  ****  
** **

A sudden warmth against her hand where it is positioned against Lonan’s bottom interrupts Bobbi’s thoughts.  ****  
** **

"And there we go." ****  
** **

Hunter sits up. "I got him." ****  
** **

Lonan is transferred from Bobbi's arms to Hunter’s hands. Hunter presses a kiss to the baby's cheek before laying him down on top one of the many blankets strewn across the lower half of the bed. ****  
** **

Once again, Lonan fusses, irritated at the lack of arms around him and from his lunchtime being interrupted. ****  
** **

"I know," Hunter says sympathetically, but places one hand on the baby's tummy as he leans and grabs a clean diaper from the bag on the side table. "This won't take long, I promise. I'm getting better at these, aren't I?" ****  
** **

As if to prove his father's point wrong, the moment Hunter un-tapes the diaper, Lonan begins peeing once more. ****  
** **

"Watch out!" ****  
** **

"Bloody-!" ****  
** **

Hunter narrowly avoids a direct hit to the face by swiftly pulling the diaper back up. Thankfully, the padding catches all of the liquid and Bobbi’s laughter drowns out the sound of fabric rustling. ****  
** **

"You were waiting for that, weren't you?" Hunter tickles the bottom of Lonan’s foot, making the baby jerk it away. "You little- Just like your mum." ****  
** **

"Hey," Bobbi says. "I've never peed on you." ****  
** **

"No,” Hunter agrees. “But you have a habit of asking me to do things  _ right  _ as I sit down.” ****  
** **

“I wasn’t hungry until you sat down!” ****  
** **

“How is that even possible?” ****  
** **

“My body just grew and birthed another human,” Bobbi says. “I’m pretty sure something that minute is possible.” ****  
** **

Used to his parent’s bickering, Lonan huffs but gains Hunter’s attention. ****  
** **

"Are you all done?" Hunter asks. "You sure?" Lonan gurgles. "When I pull this nappy away you better not start peeing again, baby bird." ****  
** **

Cautiously, Hunter removes the diaper, waiting expectantly but Lonan only wiggles on the blanket, lifting his hands to his face. In a matter of minutes, Hunter is smoothing down the tabs of a new diaper and picking the baby up. Bobbi watches as Hunter cuddles Lonan close, ducking his head to press his lips to their baby’s cheek.  ****  
** **

“I could eat you up,” Hunter murmurs, loudly smacking a kiss onto Lonan’s cheek to hear the baby huff. “You’re so cute it’s almost rude.” ****  
** **

Bobbi reaches out, making grabby hands that don’t embarrass her in the slightest. Becoming a parent changes you, she realizes, making you do things you would never have done before kids. “Give him back.” ****  
** **

“Your mum hogs you,” Hunter complains but hands Lonan to Bobbi who immediately cradles him close.  ****  
** **

Bobbi's eyebrows raise when Lonan roots against her chest. "Still hungry?" ****  
** **

"He's growing," Hunter says as he sits next to Bobbi again. "Think he's gotten taller since yesterday." ****  
** **

“He’ll be taller than you soon.” ****  
** **

“Hey!” ****  
** **

Between them, Lonan wails, little face screwed up in displeasure. He roots against Bobbi, uttering frustrated whines. Within a few seconds and the guide of his mother’s hand, Lonan latches on, any irritation disappearing as he nurses once more.  ****  
** **

"Well you shouldn't have to pee this time since you just nearly flooded the bed," Bobbi teases Lonan who snuffles against her breast. ****  
** **

“And almost soaked me,” Hunter says. “Think we should keep a tally of how many times a day you pee on us, Lo?” ****  
** **

Too busy to answer, Lonan keeps eating. ****  
** **

Hunter snorts, resting his chin on Bobbi’s shoulder to watch their son. When Hunter’s face appears over Bobbi’s shoulder, Lonan closes his eyes. “Ignoring me just like you.” ****  
** **

“You’ll learn to do that a lot when you're older,” Bobbi stage whispers to the baby, biting back a yelp when Hunter playfully pinches her side.  ****  
** **

Lonan’s suckling noticeably slows. Bobbi looks down, running her fingers through downy soft hair. "Are you full now?" ****  
** **

Lonan replies only with a half-hearted suck, more out of comfort than for food. Bobbi inserts a finger between the baby's mouth and her nipple, expertly unlatching him. Too sated to fuss, Lonan simply sighs as he's shifted to his mother's shoulder. ****  
** **

"Look at that," Hunter murmurs, snorting as Lonan hiccups. "He's absolutely milk drunk." ****  
** **

"He ate enough, he should be," Bobbi says. "Hand me a burp cloth?" ****  
** **

Hunter doesn't have to travel far to do so, only turning to grab one of the many burp cloths on the side table. It's nowhere near clean, but Bobbi gives it no second thought. She holds Lonan against her chest for the few seconds it takes for Hunter to lay and adjust the burp cloth on her shoulder. ****  
** **

The baby squirms but blinks heavy-lidded eyes up to stare at Bobbi. His eyes are still the typical murky dark blue, but Bobbi suspects they'll soon turn brown and be exact replicas of Hunter's. Or, at least she hopes. ****  
** **

Technically, since Bobbi is a scientist, she could figure it out, but those thoughts fade when Lonan's face crumples, and he whines. ****  
** **

"It's okay," she soothes, quickly putting the baby against her shoulder. "You've got some air in your tummy, huh?" ****  
** **

The first pat Bobbi places on Lonan's back elicits a loud burp. He squirms before stilling with a relieved sigh. ****  
** **

Hunter chuckles, placing a finger on Bobbi’s shoulder. Almost immediately, it’s grabbed in a tiny hand. Lonan hiccups once more. "That feel better?" ****  
** **

The baby’s eyes begin to flutter close, and he yawns. “It must,” Hunter says. He directs his next question to Bobbi, "How're  _ you  _ feeling?" ****  
** **

"Exhausted," Bobbi answers without pause. “And bloated. I thought stomachs were supposed to deflate after giving birth." ****  
** **

Hunter laughs. "Not quite, love. All that wasn't just a baby." ****  
** **

"I know," Bobbi sighs.  ****  
** **

Out of habit, Bobbi’s right hand travels down to her stomach, feeling where her skin just one week earlier had been taunt and round. It was no longer flat, muscled planes like before her pregnancy, but instead, a soft pooch that folded over the waistband of her sleep shorts. "Now my stomach's all flabby." ****  
** **

Throughout the chaos of being pregnant and getting ready for the baby, Bobbi forgot about the excess skin she would have from her stomach stretching out. She could work most of it off in the future, but her stomach would never go back to being as it was before pregnancy. ****  
** **

Hunter's hand joins hers, twining their fingers together. "Your flabby stomach is beautiful just like every other inch of you. It's proof that you carried this little bugger." ****  
** **

"Yeah," Bobbi agrees. "My belly button is finally going back inside of me, though." ****  
** **

Hunter chuckles and pokes said belly button. "That's good." ****  
** **

From his place near Bobbi's shoulder, Lonan sneezes before rubbing his face tiredly against the burp cloth. In the next second, he starts to fuss. The hand in Bobbi's leaves in favor of moving to Lonan's back. Hunter leans up, gently taking the baby from Bobbi. "Come here, you." ****  
** **

Lonan's fussing escalates at the loss of his mother's warmth, but soon he finds a substitute when Hunter lays the baby against his naked chest. Instantly, Lonan settles, uttering hushed, content coos. ****  
** **

"If that's all we have to do when he fusses you won't be wearing a shirt for the foreseeable future." ****  
** **

"I think me not wearing a shirt is what got us into this situation in the first place, love." ****  
** **

He's right, but Bobbi isn't about to admit it. "Good luck with that. We have about six weeks to wait." ****  
** **

"Six weeks for  _ penetration _ ," Hunter points out. "The doctor didn't say anything about no oral." ****  
** **

"I'm glad they didn't." Bobbi would have died on the spot. Enough people have talked about and seen her vagina too much in the past nine months. "Can we not talk about sex when our son is falling asleep?" ****  
** **

"He needs to know his origin story, Bob." ****  
** **

" _ Lance _ ." ****  
** **

"I guess it's not the best age-appropriate bedtime story, huh?"  ****  
** **

“It’s not,” Bobbi agrees. She turns so that she’s laying on her side, pressed against Hunter’s and gazing directly at Lonan who is blinking slowly. “Do we have any decent bedtime stories?” ****  
** **

Hunter thinks for a moment, brows drawn in concentration. “Mmm, not unless he wants to hear about the first half of the day we met.” ****  
** **

“We can save that for another time,” Bobbi says, sinking into Hunter further as he begins to stroke her hair.  ****  
** **

Once again, her eyes drift to their son who is now fast asleep. She lifts a hand to brush the backs of two fingers across Lonan’s soft cheek. Bobbi almost doesn’t believe her eyes as Lonan’s mouth turns up into a smile. She pushes at Hunter’s chest. “Lance.  _ Lance _ .” ****  
** **

“What?” ****  
** **

She tries to keep her voice down but can’t contain the excitement in it. “He’s smiling.”  ****  
** **

It’s not the first time Lonan has smiled. First “real” smiles don’t appear in babies until they’re six to eight weeks old, babies younger than that smile, mostly from gas. Even though Bobbi knows they’ll have a dirty diaper to change soon, she only focuses on Lonan’s face and his obvious happiness, whether it’s from gas or not.  ****  
** **

Hunter glances down, and Bobbi watches his face go soft. “He’s got your smile.” ****  
** **

With a feather light touch, Bobbi ghosts the tip of her finger over a small yet prominent indent on Lonan’s cheek, only visible when he smiles. “He’s got dimples, too.” ****  
** **

“He’s perfect.” ****  
** **

Leaning forward, Bobbi pecks Lonan’s lips. The baby’s smile grows even wider. “I love him so much.” Bobbi tilts her head, so she’s looking up at Hunter. “And you.” ****  
** **

Hunter smiles and kisses her. “I love you too.” ****  
** **

Only seconds later, a familiar noise interrupts their comfortable silence, coming directly from Lonan. Bobbi and Hunter hold their breath as the baby squirms, hoping he’ll continue sleeping, but Lonan’s face scrunches in displeasure before he wails.  ****  
** **

Both parents sigh in disappointment and exhaustion. It never ended with babies, but that was what they signed up for, and Bobbi and Hunter were more than ready to handle the challenge.   ****  
** **

Bobbi finds Lonan being handed to her as Hunter rolls off the bed, announcing, “I’ll get a bath going.” ****  
** **

“I guess you really do get that from me,” Bobbi says to the baby, rocking from side to side with Lonan held to her chest. He blinks up at her, tiny tongue flicking out between his lips. “We were just getting comfortable, but that’s okay, we love you anyway.”  ****  
** **

No sooner do the words leave Bobbi’s lips, Lonan smiles, this time looking directly at her as he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! happy holidays!


End file.
